


Mellow Yellow

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Everybody is a little crazy for Commander Miller, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: “Boss, what is going...”He did not get to finish his outraged sputter, as Venom shoved two gloved fingers into his mouth, hot tongue trailing spit along his jaw. The pollen on Venom’s fingers tasted sweet, sticky.





	

Kaz was already wrapping up the paperwork when the radio buzzed.

The mission had gone without a hitch, but he and Ocelot had been in the comms room since three in the morning and it was well into the afternoon now and all he wanted was a shower and a nap. And by the way Ocelot was on his seventh cup of coffee, he could use some shut-eye as well. Not that Kaz cared.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Kaz.” Kaz was instantly on full alert. Venom’s voice was thick and low. Ocelot put down the cup, pulling his headphones back on.

“Boss? Are you okay?” said Kaz, his mouth dry.

“I’m fine,” drawled Venom slowly. “Just...dismiss the men waiting at the helipad. If you can...come get me.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No...no, I’m not hurt. But I’m gonna need your help.”

“All right. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled before the line went down again.

“He doesn’t sound alright,” said Ocelot, pale eyebrows knitted.

Kaz was already struggling to his feet. “No, he doesn’t.”

Ocelot picked up his scarf from the back of the chair and put it on. “I’m coming with.”

“I don’t need...”

“If he’s having some sort of dissociative episode, he might have trouble walking. And you can’t carry him.”

Kaz bit his lip, squeezing the handle of his crutch. “Fine.”

The sun was beating down on the platform, the tarmac warm and shimmery. By the time they made it down, the helicopter was already a spot against the blinding blue sky.

“Dismissed,” said Ocelot, waving at the soldiers saluting.

“Sir?”

“Please clear the helipad area,” added Kaz. “We’ll handle things from here.”

“Of course, sir.”

Kaz nodded absently, his stomach in knots as the helicopter got closer and closer.

The blades whipped air at them as it touched down, making Kaz’s coat snap behind him and his balance waver.

For a moment, everything was quiet aside from the slowing rotor and the clicking of the metal cooling down. Kaz and Ocelot glanced at each other.

Kaz swallowed, and stepped forward. Ocelot cracked open the door so they could peer inside.

It was not what they were expecting to see.

There were bright yellow flowers strewn all over the floor of the ACC. Between them, Quiet and Pequod. Quiet was naked. Pequod was still tethered to the control panel, headphones cord stretched taut as he enthusiastically ate Quiet out. Sitting against the opposite door, entranced on the spectacle and heavily stained in oily yellow powder, Venom had his sneaking suit pushed down his thighs and was fisting his half hard cock.

“What the....”

Venom’s burning gaze rose slowly to focus on his face, and his breath hitched. “Kaz.” He rolled to his knees, crawling through the already destroyed flowers, puffs of pollen lifting under his hands and knees, cock heavy and leaking. “Kaz,” he rumbled, yellow-stained hand reaching for Kaz’s face.

“Boss, what is going...”

He did not get to finish his outraged sputter, as Venom shoved two gloved fingers into his mouth, hot tongue trailing spit along his jaw. The pollen on Venom’s fingers tasted sweet, sticky.

Kaz swallowed, and felt suddenly warm, very warm. Sweat broke under his many layers, soaking his undershirt, his head light. He did not resist when Venom dragged him inside by the lapels, all he could think about was his mouth and how much he needed to kiss it, right now. He distantly registered the thump-tinkle of spurs as Ocelot climbed in after him, the slam of the door behind his back. Then Venom kissed him, sticky and warm and tasting suspiciously like _pussy_ , and Kaz felt every cell of his body melt.

“Interesting,” said Ocelot, crouched between them and where Quiet was riding a half naked Pequod like a stolen bike. He touched the wilting flowers on the ground, sticky residue staining the tips of his red gloves yellow. Then licked it off. Kaz watched the fine powder catch in his moustache as Venom devoured hickeys into his neck.

He wanted to lick it up. So he awkwardly pushed himself to straddle Venom to the ground, reached for Ocelot’s scarf, and kissed him.

Quiet wolf-whistled, and Pequod groaned. Venom just held him up as firmly as he could, smiling.

Ocelot did not resist for a second, sticky and sweet with pollen as he slid his tongue in Kaz’s mouth with a sigh.

“Nice,” rumbled Venom under him, undoing his belts with shaking hands, the brass buttons of his jacket bouncing on the metal floor when he got impatient.

Quiet was there at some point. Kaz wasn’t sure when. His perception of time was sliding, slipping, melting. She pulled off his coat, jacket, shirt - bit his shoulder through the undershirt, pressed her breasts against his back and god, how long had it been since Kaz had touched a tit? Too long. He broke off Ocelot’s scorching wet mouth to turn around, gloved hand grasping blindly until he felt soft muscle give under his fingers and a silent chuckle. Then her mouth was on his, and her tongue sparked like pop rocks - _parasites_ , he thought disjointedly - and he was being pulled back, his ass hitting the metal flooring. His aviators bounced off his nose and clattered to the ground, but it was fine. The ACC was dark. Everything felt _yellow_.

He glanced over to see Ocelot dragging Pequod closer, gloved hands unzipping his fly jacket.

“S-sir,” he croaked, red flushing his cheeks and, how had Kaz never noticed how _cute_ he was?

“Don’t worry, soldier,” purred Ocelot, pushing him forward until he bumped into Kaz. “What happens in the ACC, stays in the ACC. Isn’t that what you always say?”

Pequod flushed even redder. Venom laughed, deep and warm, his flesh hand on Pequod’s thigh. Kaz didn’t get to see if it had been his initiative or if Ocelot had pushed him, but suddenly he was leaning over and kissing Venom’s yellow-stained lips.

He groaned when he felt Quiet’s hands brush his crotch as she unbuckled his belt. Ocelot, always the helpful sort, was quick to pull his cock out, and swallow him to the root.

“Fuck,” he breathed into Quiet’s hungry mouth, Ocelot’s tongue dragging trails of molten lava into his cock. It felt so _good_ , like every inch of his skin felt everything at 300%.

“I taught him everything he knows,” he grunted, and Quiet laughed silently at the muffled scoff from Ocelot. Venom’s cock twitched in Ocelot’s drapery of fine white hair, red and thick and leaking. Kaz fisted Ocelot’s hair and pulled him off his cock, drove his mouth on it. “Go on,” he growled. “You’ve wanted this for ages, haven’t you.”

Ocelot moaned, the thick head slipping between his pink lips, sucking like he was going to die if he didn’t.

Quiet twined her fingers with Kaz’s and helped him impale Ocelot’s throat on Venom’s cock. He gagged and struggled, drooling and coughing, but he took it all. Venom sighed, and Kaz glanced up to see him hungrily kissing Pequod in a _cloud_ of yellow, jerking him off with his bionic.

Then he was blinded by a haze of pollen and parasites as Quiet licked his tongue into her mouth and gripped his cock in a grip like a vice.

Ocelot popped off Venom’s cock, a trail of saliva and precome trailing after him. “God, you’re terrible at this.” He cupped Quiet’s hand, guiding her. “You gotta treat Commander Miller nice and slow.” He licked the head, teasing his slit with the tip. “That’s how he likes it.”

“You know a lot about how Kaz likes it,” rumbled Venom, struggling to sit up, Pequod whimpering in his shoulder.

“Nine years is a long time,” croaked Kaz.

“Hmm.” He reached out for him, pulling him for a kiss, wet and sloppy, sweet with pollen and tangy with sweat.

Kaz lost himself into it, breathless with the stretch of reaching Venom’s mouth while between his legs. He gasped when a hot leather glove pushed his and Venom’s cocks together, mouthing and licking both. Then another hot wet mouth was there, and Kaz broke for air just for a moment to see Pequod on the other side, bent over between them, kissing Ocelot sloppily between the joined cocks, Quiet ripping down his pants to shove her face in his ass.

Then everything went yellow, and he came like it was being ripped out from the very bottom of his core, shaking and whimpering and coating Pequod’s eager face in white.

“Thank you sir,” he breathed, just as Venom came with a grunt on Ocelot’s pink tongue.

And yet it didn’t _stop_. He was _still burning_. He wanted more.

“Please,” he said, and then Venom was pushing him over, pushing his pants off. His foot slid off his sweaty leg and clattered on the floor, forgotten.

“So beautiful,” rumbled Venom, staining his stomach and hips with yellow spit. “You drive me crazy...”

“I think we’re all a little crazy for the Commander,” chuckled Pequod before falling over on his face, moaning as Quiet ate him out to a whimpering orgasm.

Kaz laughed and glanced over to Ocelot. He was still fully dressed, though his pants were dark and damp at the crotch, his shirt soaked in sweat. His face was flushed red, stained in yellow and white. Kaz reached out for him, a lazy come-hither motion that made Ocelot’s breath hitch.

He crawled to him on all fours, pale eyes blown and hungry. Kaz swirled the mix of come and pollen on his cheek before sticking it in his mouth. Ocelot sucked his fingers eagerly.

“C’mon you old fuck,” he grunted. “Haven’t you wanted this for a decade.”

He yelped when Ocelot grabbed him by the thighs, dragging him up, mindlessly rubbing his crotch against him. He seemed too far gone to actually get his pants off, but thankfully Venom was there to help, unbuckling his belt and taking his cock out, smearing precome all over the shaft before guiding him into Kaz.

Kaz was ready for friction, for burn, but his body swallowed Ocelot effortlessly, slick and needy. And god, who was he fooling, he’d been wanting it for as long as Ocelot had, just about. Or maybe it was the pollen speaking, but Kaz didn’t care because it felt so _good_ , Ocelot’s cock thick and hot inside him, the curve of it hitting his prostate with every thrust and making him see stars.

He didn’t feel Quiet climbing on him but suddenly his cock was wrapped in wet warmth and holy shit, a _pussy_ , and soft girl thighs around him, and perfect bouncing breasts, how long had _that_ been. He moaned, found Pequod’s cock close to his lips, so he licked him in.

“Now that’s my Kaz,” whispered Venom, flesh fingers tangled with his. “I wish you could see yourself right now.”

Kaz could not reply, but squeezed his hand.

Things got blurred after that; he felt Quiet’s parasites sizzle all over his skin when he came into her. Ocelot made the cutest little mewling sound when he ground into him. Pequod took his place and Kaz could barely keep up with his youthful enthusiasm. Time melted, slow like molasses, yellow and hazy. He sat on Ocelot’s pointy face, lazily making out with Venom as he fucked him. He buried his face in Quiet’s perfect breasts as Pequod rode him rough and fast. He watched Venom, Pequod and Quiet become an incredibly hot tangle of limbs and mouths, all the while Ocelot sucked slow tingling hickeys into his throat, his cock heavy and leaking in Kaz’s fist. It was dark outside the helicopter as he sat in Venom’s lap, coming apart in his slow kisses and moving slowly, edging himself on his cock inside him for what must have been his tenth orgasm.

The flowers were almost all gone, melted by their heated bodies into a brown mush, and not much remained of the pollen aside from a few smears on hair and clothes. They came down slowly, cooling down for the first time in hours. Pequod was asleep in Quiet’s lap, and she rubbed her eyes every few strokes of his hair. Ocelot was digging in the mush for a few uncrushed flowers, tucking them into his shirt pocket. Kaz was too tired, and felt too damn good to question it. Even though he got the feeling he was going to find some of that pollen in his coffee when he least expected it.

The order to clear the helipad was still active and it was deserted aside from a handful of Diamond Dogs rubbernecking from walkways too far away to see the hickeys, the bruised lips, the come stains all over them as they wobbled off the helicopter.

Kaz breathed in the cool breeze, his skin still tingling. Venom was carrying his coat and jacket over his arm, and holding him steady with the other. Ocelot followed behind them, even his spurs a little muted from the usual.

“You want a ride back to the medical platform?” he heard Pequod ask Quiet before she slammed the door after them and the rotor started spinning.

“I’ll send those flowers to the medical team,” said Ocelot, trying to smooth back his sweaty hair. “We should...definitely know more about their properties. In the meantime, try not to pick them up again.”

“Hmm,” muttered Venom. “Unless I feel we could all use a nice mission debrief together.”

Kaz glanced up at Venom, and any other day he would have gotten incensed at his smug smirk, but not today. He was off the hook for today, for as long as this high lasted.

He could worry about how much sanitizing the ACC would cost tomorrow.

Tonight, however...

He glanced between Venom and Ocelot, a small smile pulling at his sore lips. “Shall we take the debrief meeting to my quarters, then?”

 


End file.
